The present disclosure generally relates to orthopedic coupling assemblies for anchors used with implants for correction of spinal injuries or deformities.
In the realm of orthopedic surgery, implant systems may be utilized to fix the position of bones. In this way, the healing of a broken bone can be promoted, and malformations or other injuries can be corrected. Typical implant systems include several pieces. Bone screws, for example, are well know as fixation devices, which are connected or adjoined to a particular bone as a connection between the remainder of the implant and the bone. With rod-type implants, a series of two or more screws are typically inserted into two or more vertebrae to be instrumented. The rod is then placed within or coupled to the heads of the screws, or is placed within a connecting device that links the rod and a screw head, and the connections are tightened. In this way, a rigid supporting structure is fixed to the vertebrae, with the rod providing the support that promotes correction of the vertebral malformation or injury.
Multi-axial bone screws often have multiple pieces, allowing a threaded portion to engage the bone and a head portion to connect to the remaining implant system, such as the rod. Other components engage, hold, attach to, or affect the movement of the rod relative to the screw. Alignment of these components can be difficult and tedious within the confines of a surgical opening. Accordingly, what is needed is a screw that allows simple securing of screw components in a desired position.